


[podfic] Reylo swimming

by Azdaema Pods (Azdaema)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, May The Fourth Be With You, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Swimming, Varykino, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema%20Pods
Summary: He teaches her how to swim in the shallow, warm waters of Naboo's Lake Country. The air is warm, laced with the scent of flowers at the peak of their bloom, a far cry from the blend of rocket fuel and lightsaber cauterized wounds that they're both so accustomed to.





	[podfic] Reylo swimming

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ad infinitum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773525) by [hyperphonic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperphonic/pseuds/hyperphonic). 



> Happy Star Wars Day! I wanted to get something out today to celebrate, but the day snuck up on me. So with time constraints, I ended up doing this short lil one.
> 
> The fic is just so joyful, and to me that feels _celebratory_. It's gloriously _summery_ , and—across the northern hemisphere—May 4th is either in summer, or almost summer... so I'm celebrating that too.

### Details

  * **Length:** 3:20 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (4.46 MB)
  * **Microphone:** Blue Snowball



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On SoundCloud [here](https://soundcloud.com/azdaema/podfic-phoenix)
  * On MediaFire [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/n0yk5cgcqb4a223/Reylo%20swimming.mp3)
  * On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1F9IeSJ2YGtf67EFXosIfOnQDbD0U3ByT)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [Chapter 2 of _ad infinitum_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773525/chapters/31932606)
  * **Author:** [hyperphonic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperphonic/pseuds/hyperphonic)
  * **Reader:** Azdaema
  * **Cover artist:** Azdaema (art by Alyssa Monks)



  


**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've recorded podfic standing up, and I think I like how it makes me sound.
> 
> I'm not sure how "Varykino" is supposed to be pronounced, and no one else seems to know either. If _you_ know, please let me know. I'm not going to go back and change it now, but it'll be good to know for next time.
> 
> If you find the lake sounds annoying, let me know, because that one I actually _**would**_ change.


End file.
